


Three as One

by paynesgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: It was not easy and few would understand – but Hermione and Ron felt it wasright.





	Three as One

“I’m here, Harry, I’m here,” Hermione whispered to him as he slept, contorting viciously within his bed sheets from his constant nightmares. She had found him suffering like this late that night when she walked down the halls of Sirius’s house, their haven while they searched for the remaining Horcruxes.

“I wish there was something I could do,” she whispered again. She hated to see him in pain, and she worried about him every day. If there was some way she could comfort him, maybe wrap her arms around him and never let go, she would try to take all the pain and worry away from him. Though, she doubted he would take it from her. Harry preferred to do things alone – to bear all burdens by himself. He did that so his friends wouldn’t be hurt or killed during his battle with Voldemort.

But it was too late now, and they were already in the game from the beginning. Harry had tried to spare Ginny and left her out, but he needed Ron and Hermione. They were his _lifeblood_ – the force that kept him pure.

And Hermione knew this – she knew it from the beginning. And despite it all, she wanted to stay with him to comfort and support him. Secretly, she’d support him anyway he wanted – any way at all. Though she was uncertain whether or not Harry felt the same way about her.

He moved again, twisting in his sheets and gritting his teeth. She sat down beside him and leaned next to him in his bed. She watched him protectively, and she put her hand on his. Even in his dreams she hoped she could aide him from the waking world – even if he never knew.

“Hermione?” Ron asked softly, as he came into the room where Hermione was lying next to Harry, who was now sobbing in his sleep.

She looked up into Ron’s eyes in desperation and worry. Ron understood what she was doing. There was no way he could be jealous for how Hermione felt for Harry. He understood all too well.

Slowly, he walked over to them to lie down on the other side of Harry in the bed. He put his hand over Hermione’s whose hand was still over Harry’s.

Yes, he understood completely. With the way Hermione felt so deeply about Harry, he felt the same way too. Harry needed Ron and Hermione, Hermione needed Harry and Ron, and Ron needed them both as well. Together, Hermione and Ron reached over and kissed the top of Harry’s head. His restlessness had then ceased, and with their comforting presence they felt Harry finally relax next to them – finding safe refuge with three as one.

Thus in hindsight, it soon became unfair and wrong if the three of them weren’t together. Secretly, they fortified this melding trinity – a bond to have and keep each other in a way that few would understand.


End file.
